Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing, and, more particularly, to security enhancements for immersive environments.
Examples of an online immersive environment can include online gaming (e.g., Role Playing Games (RPGs), virtual universes, etc.). Example online immersive environments can include computer-based simulated environments for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many online immersive environments are represented using three-dimensional graphics and landscapes. Also, these online immersive environments can be populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents.” Often, online immersive environments can resemble the real world such as in terms of physics, houses, landscapes, etc.